My Autobiography: Becoming A Rudie 1st Part
by ryo2411
Summary: When I arrived in Tokyo, I had one thing on my mind, becoming a Rudie *swears censored* *3 Chapters Up* *2 Chapters left* *Sequel coming soon...*
1. Default Chapter

My Mission, to become a Rudie. Chapters 1-2 Version .1  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
As I sat on the plane waiting for the the touchdown in Shibuya-cho, I thought long and hard about my decision. I needed to think of a name.fast, as I was expected to land in half an hour. I kept thinking, I finally decided. Ryo, yes that's it Ryo.  
  
IMeanwhile/I "Maaaan, turn up doze tunes!" Said Corn. They were dancing to Heaven by DJ Sammy. He was doing cart-wheels and backflips, the lot! They wouldn't stop dancing.  
  
"Yahoo! Keepin' it real dude!" Shouted Gum. She was skating around the GG's in one big circle. Her hands behind her back, her strange hat off (now there's a rare sight) revealing her blonde hair.  
  
"Flash lightenin'!" Cried Combo. He actually had his boombox on the floor removing the shadow from his dark blue hair.  
  
"Whoooo da maaan!" Cried Yoyo. He was a strange boy, who smelled a lot like my underwear when it had not been washed for several days. His green hair was reflecting the bright sunlight.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Said Boogie. She had lovely shoulder length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes and always had a smile on her face. She was the happy rudie in this group of heros.  
  
"Keep pumpin those tunes baybee!" Shouted Garam. His orange fly like glasses, kept the sun out of his eyes. Garam was very hygenic. His white top was always clean. His black baggy pants, sometimes, were left out in the rain to give them a worn look.  
  
"Oh, oh oh yeah!" Exclaimed Roboy. He was a very big headed robot. He was like the swat of the group. He washed and cleaned and cooked for them. He was a very house-proud Robot. He liked Rave, and Dance, he wasn't to keen on Techno though.  
  
"Maaaan, this is da bomb!" Shouted Jazz and Cube in chorus. Jazz was the speedy sort, her scarf was lovely, her short blondish hair was brushed neatly, her blue lipstick put on perfectly, her black top, well she bought a new one very week. Cube on the other hand, had jet black hair, just a bit longer than Jazz's. She used to hang around with a freaky group of phsychos.  
  
"Dude, this tunes is sweeet!" Said Soda. His orange mo-hawk suited him perfectly. His voice was always muffled, as his jacket covered his mouth.  
  
"Maaaan, I love this music!" Shouted Beat. His headphones were removed and his green top, and black trousers were swaying because he was dancing so fast.  
  
And finally we come to Rhyth. A very hyper young girl. Her blue dress was short on her legs, but she felt comfortable like this. She liked her freedom and if anybody tried to take it.well they weren't very healthy the next day!  
  
IBack on the PlaneI I had my red lucky cap on backwards over my jet black hair, my blue lensed goggles over my grass green eyes, my favourite Red and white sleeved shirt on, and my blue, denim pants. I was ready to shock Tokyo with my free styled attitude and nothing could stop me now..For I was a rudie.  
  
As I unboarded the plane my small backpack was handed to me, which contained a change of clothes, some omney and my faithful skates. I was ready, ready to start my new life, right here in beautiful Tokyo! As my cab headed towards Chuo Street, I noticed another group of Rudies. A pack of girls, they had pink hair, black eye patches over their left eyes, white sleevless tops, and pick shorts. They were spraying over some nice graffiti, in a place called Shibuya Terminal. I was told by the cabbie, that I needed to learn the soul of the streets, before I could even think of challenging with the likes of them.  
  
He told me they were called The Love Shockers.  
  
"Maaan, they don't look like they could give anybody much love to me!" I replied. I was staring at them. One of them caught glimpse of my cab, and started skating towards us. The driver quickly saw her and put his foot down and broke the speed limit of 20 mph quickly and headed into Chuo Street..  
  
"That'll be 200 yen please.," Said the cabbie, he wanted to get away quick. "Before I go, I'll tell you one thing..practice makes perfect. Your gonna need some help. Here," he handed me a piece of paper with a radio frequency on. "Listen to this. You'll get some help, and tomorrow go to this place,"He gave me another piece of paper. This time a buisiness card."You'll need some training!" I handed him the money and closed the door. He accelerated straight away.  
  
I walked to my hotel called 7600. It was very modern, it was quite cheap as well. As I entered, a middle-aged man greeted me.  
  
"Hello, I'm erm.Gaz. How may I help you?" He sounded unsure of himself. I looked at the red walls and noticed a large graffiti saying: GG's Turf.  
  
"Erm.two things. I would like a room," I said. He told me the price for a week and I handed over the money.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. He looked painfully shy by now, he must of thought I was going to mug him or something.  
  
"Who..are the GG's?" I asked. He looked impatient and confused at the same time. He appoached me.  
  
"But.but you're a rudie aren't you?" He asked,I nodded,"Well you should know, good day sir!" He waddled off.  
  
I looked at my key and looked at the engraving it read:Rudie suit #1. It was a posh suit it read on the map I head just picked up. It was on the top floor. It said it had a Skating training course on the roof. I still had my Nike training shoes on. I headed to the elevator. 


	2. Learning Bout the Streets

Chapter 1.5 Learning about the streets.  
  
As the elevator reached the top floor, I saw their were only 3 rooms. One had loud music coming from it, one was silent, and the other empty. I headed to the empty one assuming it was mine. I guessed correctly. I put the key in the lock and opened the door.  
  
"Wow! This room is more like erm.a house of goodies!" I thought out loud. There was a huge boom-box, a turntable, king size bed, a rack for my blades and of course a blade cleaning kit! I was in heaven. I checked out the bathroom.  
  
It had a huge bath and a shower and a huge loo! All this for 1000 yen a week? More than a bargain I'd say. I unpacked my 7 or so belongings and turned on the radio to the frequency I had been given.At first radio static then I heard a 1.2..3 then a song then this.  
  
"Yoyoyo! This is DK Professor K signing you up for a lesson in music technology baybee! Maaan, there's words on the streets that there's a new rudie in town. Some Lurve Shockers seen him in a cab. He is supposedly staying somewhere in Chuo Street. His 100% whereabouts is not known, but baybee, when I know you'll know!!" His voice sounded strangely familiar. Yes that was it, it was on in the cab.  
  
"Maan, I've already bin' ratted out!" I said to myself. I turned up the radio so everybody would just think I was not a newbie.  
  
"We've got you surrounded come out with your hands up!" Shouted a voice from outside. I ran to the window and opened the curtains. There were 20 or so cops with about 6 or 7 cars with them. I thought they were calling for me. So I kept watching.  
  
"Come out know or we'll bring you out!" Said the voice again. There were screams from downstairs. Then the man that I talked to down stairs running out screaming about The Love Shockers. I then realised I was safe. But NO! Why where they here?.I thought.FOR ME! I grabbed my skates and ran out of my room and snapped them on before taking the small staircase to the roof. My trainers were still in the room.  
  
"****! I've left me trainers!" I cried. But I couldn't go back now. The elevator clinged. The Love Shockers were on the top floor. The Skating park on the roof had halfpipes and rails, everything a rudie could want! But I didn't have time at the moment. I saw a door on the side of a halfpipe. I ran to it. It was locked! The cream wall had GG graffiti on it. There was a few cans on the floor. I smirked.  
  
I picked them up, and started spraying over the GG's graffiti. It looked a bit dumb. I needed to learn how to spray! But the Love Shockers were on their way upstairs. I had to hide. I ran to the tall back ledge on the roof. I jumped up and hung over the other side.  
  
"Damn, it's high up here!" I though out aloud. I could here their skates. They were getting louder, they must've heard me! I had no choice but to drop..I let go of the ledge. I fell silently, I blacked out in the bushes below.  
  
Before I did I heard a Love Shocker say : "Damn, he gotta way! Now we're surrounded! Watta we gonna do!?" The I blacked out..  
  
When I awoke, I was still in the bushes. I realised I was in thorn bushes. I was bleeding from every limb minorly though. I jumped up and started to scratch.  
  
"Stupid Thorn Bushes!" I said to myself. I heard a gun shot. I knelt down, I thought I had been heard or seen. I crawled to the Air Duckt that lead to the hotel basement. It was getting Dark and cold. I would have to crash there for the night.  
  
I found a box of cookies, then I realised I was in a supply room! I grabbed a bottle of coke, and lay down on the bags of flour. I eat the whole box of cookies, and downed the Coke in one. I started to feel drowsy. I crashed..  
  
The next morning I found myself at the other side of the room. A trail of flour on the flour. "****!" I whispered. I grabbed some more coke and chips and cookies and jumped up to the Duckt and climber out of the Room.  
  
"Phew its hot out here!" I shielded my eyes with my hand and started to skate towards the entrance of the hotel.  
  
I had to go to the place on the letter. I looked at it. It said, The Garage, Near Dogenzaka Hill. I headed out of Chuo Street. I grinded the dragons tail and jumped off the end. I landed on a wire and grinded that and jumped off that. The I skated towards Shibuya Terminal.  
  
"Maan, so according to this map I go near the bus terminal in the North East of Shibuya Terminal." I headed to the block in the North East of Shibuya Terminal. There was a garage door there and I entered it. There was a man with white hair doing a radio station he stopped to look at me.  
  
"So you're the boy the cabbie told me 'bout eh?" Said the man. His white shirt, was getting darker because of sweat."I'm DK Professor K, DJ of Jet Set Radio Future baybee, you're here to learn the basics? You've come to the right place baybee!" He snapped on his skates and lead the way. 


	3. Chapter 2 cont

Chapter 2 cont.  
  
The next morning I found myself at the other side of the room. A trail of flour on the floor. "****!" I whispered. I grabbed some more coke and chips and cookies and jumped up to the Duckt and climbed out of the Room.  
  
"Phew its hot out here!" I shielded my eyes with my hand and started to skate towards the entrance of the hotel.  
  
I had to go to the place on the letter. I looked at it. It said, The Garage, Near Dogenzaka Hill. I headed out of Chuo Street. I grinded the dinosaurs tail and jumped off the end. I landed on a wire and grinded that and jumped off that. Then I skated towards Shibuya Terminal.  
  
"Maan, so according to this map I go near the bus terminal in the North East of Shibuya Terminal." I headed to the block in the North East of Shibuya Terminal. There was a garage door there and I entered it. There was a man with white hair doing a radio station he stopped to look at me.  
  
"So you're the boy the cabbie told me 'bout eh?" Said the man. His white shirt, was getting darker because of sweat."I'm DK Professor K, DJ of Jet Set Radio Future baybee, you're here to learn the basics? You've come to the right place baybee!" He snapped on his skates and lead the way 


End file.
